MBAV chap 2 Ethan's Talent
by RavenSkylight
Summary: he finds out!
1. Chapter 1

My Baby Sitter's a vampire part 2

by: Raven Skylight

Hey! I'm Raven and I wrote this for fun! I give parcel credit to my friend who helped me come up with this! Okay please leave comments and also give me ideas what the MBAV crew should do!

Sarah

As I entered my High school I was scared. The first person I saw with Erica, but she didn't have her glasses on. "Where's your glasses?"I asked. "Okay, Jessie bit me last night!" She exclaimed.

"WHAT! HOW DID HE FIND YOU?" I yelled. Then this blonde guy came up and said this : "Hello my fellow vampires! "How-w-w did-d you-u know-w?" I questioned. "I heard it from Jesse and his pals." He said.

Ethan

I saw Rory talking to Sarah and her friend. I then went over there to tell him that she's my babysitter. "Rory!'' I called. "Yeah, Ethan!" He responded. "That's my babysitter! The Brunette !"I said. "Cool!" Then the bell rang and we all went to class.

Benny

I couldn't find Ethan or Rory anywhere. Finally, I saw them in math and asked them where they'd been. "At my locker!" They both said. "Jinx!" Rory said. Then the bell rand and I went to my seat.

We all were busy working out problems when we heard a scream from the hall. Mr. Gordon (MY MATH TEACHER) went out to check out the noise. He then dragged in Jesse and this nerdy kid.

Sarah

I was in English and doing my work when I thought about Ethan. He was kind of (I said Kind of)

cute. He was a tall kid with curly brown hair but, he also was a nerd. That's exactly when Jesse came in and winked at me and Erica. I gave him an angry look and he was like "What?'' That's when the lunch bell rang and I got out of there in 5 seconds or less. At lunch I looked at Ethan and his friends but I looked around at the tables all full except ours. They asked to sit and we said yes.

ETHAN

Lunch today was super quiet. Sarah nor Erica said a word neither did Rory or Benny. all I said was "Can we sit with you?" So after lunch I had chemistry, art then we get to go home! So when I got to chemistry, I saw Rebecca the nicest girl in school, who gets everyone flowers on May Day. She was crying about something so I try to comfort her. I put my hand on her shoulder then I had a flash back.

Hey Raven here! Oh... cliff hanger so I'll probably have the next one up tomorrow so...BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

My Babysitter's a vampire

part 3

Hello. Oh my gosh! Thank you for following me and liking the story, I hope you enjoy! Remember this is for you my Fans 3.

Ethan

In the flashback, I see a zombie hamster! What the heck! So I'm shaking and freaking out right now. "Ethan my hamster died, he broke the world record for how long a hamster could live. 8 years!" Rebecca stuttered. "Sorry to hear that." I said sympathetically. Then the bell rang and we all went to our seats. I got so bored of the art lesson I drew a picture of a zombie on my paper. "Ethan my hamster's face looked like that last night!" Rebecca whispered. "Really, That's crazy!" I whispered back. "Mr. Morgan and Ms. Carson are you done talking?" Mr. Jenkins said. "Yes, Sir!" I responded.

Sarah

Okay, ever since Erica's gotten bit, she's been acting bratty. Like she's so important! She pushes kids to the sides in the hall, and been drinking their blood. I saw her and Beck Fraser (Jock) sitting together today. Then Erica texted him. "Now we can be together!" She texted. "Thanks, I'll live forever now!" Beck texted back. W-O-W. She'd made him a vampire! Beck uses girls for their homework, popularity, and more.

Benny

I was in gym when a piece of paper floated up when I pointed to it. Why did I point at it?

The teacher was like "where's my paper"? I pointed to it and it floated, weird right? Then I was running and boom a book fell in front of me, so I stuck it in my short's pocket. I mean what could possibly go wrong?

Sarah

As soon as the bell rang, I was out of that school! As I started walking I saw Ethan and Benny walking home. I was just going to casually walk behind them like 4 feet. I had just a little crush on Ethan, Okay?

Hey Everyone btw I don't know what the real world record for the life of a hamster is. But thanks for reading! Coming soon is… My BOTDF love and Smosh Stories so look for them soon!


End file.
